


Fan's Dumplings and Turtleducks

by YennaWang



Series: Tumblr Requests [38]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Turf wars, Turtleduck Date Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: What the night would have been like if Asami had made it to Fan’s Dumplings.Request: At 3:00 in the morning I got a prompt idea for ya, either Korrasami or Supercorp. Thought of it for DJ Play That Song (but just BC it's a song) - "The Nearness of You". I like the versions by Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong, Norah Jones, or Bill Charlap personally. (I think Ella and Louis have a definite Korrasami feel while Norah or Bill are more modern and Supercorp.)DJ Play That Song!"All my wildest dreams came true. I need no soft lights to enchant me, if you will only grant me the right to hold you ever so tight and to feel in the night."The Nearness of You by Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong





	Fan's Dumplings and Turtleducks

“It’s an honor to have you dining with us this evening, Avatar Korra. May I take your order?”

Korra drags her eyes away from the large clock tower in the distance. She looks up at the waitress and shakes her head.

“I’m still waiting for someone.”

“Would you like a drink while you wait?”

“Water, please.”

“I’ll be right back with that.”

Korra only watches for a moment as the waitress walks back inside. Korra thought it’d be nice to eat in the outdoor area at the front of the restaurant since it was such a nice night out. She had even put on one of her more formal water tribe garbs. She just wanted to make the night special, since Asami and her hadn’t been out together in quite some time. Not with everything that was happening in Republic City.

The minute hand keeps moving though. It’s already five past eight, and Asami’s never late. Korra fiddles with the tablecloth and her leg bounces up and down. She spends her time people watching since the restaurant's in a busy part of the city that wasn’t destroyed during Kuvira’s attack. Couples ride turtleduck boats under the glow of Harmony Tower, something that Asami and her had already done on their first date after getting back from the Spirit World.

A small smile spread over her face as she thought back to that moment. Remembered how Asami had left no space between them and rested her head on her shoulder. It was such a perfect moment.

She looks back at the clock tower and frowns when she’s realized ten more minutes have passed.

“I’ll wait till eight-thirty,” she mumbles to herself. She takes a sip of the water the waitress had brought her. She hadn’t even noticed because she had been so in her own thoughts.

When the clock does finally show that it’s eight-thirty, a knot builds in Korra’s stomach. Asami’s never late. Something has to be wrong. She grabs her staff that was leaning against the back of her chair and pushes the seat out. She rushes away from Fan's, but freezes mid-stride when she hears her name called out.

“Korra!”

Korra looks over her shoulder and she lets out a relieved sigh. Asami was quick to close the space between them and engulf her in a strong embrace.

“I am so sorry I’m late. I got caught up in work and didn’t see the time.”

Korra holds Asami at an arm’s length. “I was getting worried. You’re never late and after everything with the Creeping Crystal Triad,” Korra admits.

“I know.” Asami leans forward a kisses Korra’s cheek tenderly. “I should have been paying better attention to the time.” Asami slips her hand into Korra’s and starts tugging her back to Fan’s. “Let’s eat though. I’m starving.”

* * *

Korra’s smile grew as Asami’s laughter filled her ears. She’d never get tired of the sound and the way Asami’s eyes crinkled up into little half moons as she smiled. She was beautiful.

“But that’s not the worst of it. Like yeah, sure I shouldn’t have been playing in the dye for the dresses and yeah my hands were blue, but that was fine. What really got to my mom was when she found Naga. Naga was covered in the stuff too and it took sooooo long to get it out of her fur.”

Asami laughed even more to the point that she put down her chopsticks and had to compose herself.

“Why hadn’t I heard this story before?”

Korra shrugs. “I’ve got a ton of stories and my parents probably have even more for you.”

Asami rests her chin in her hand and looks at Korra softly. “Well I’d like to hear them all.”

“Some are really embarrassing… so maybe not all of them.”

Asami giggles as she uses her foot to tap against Korra’s under the table. Korra had quickly come to realize that Asami was a tactile person. Maybe it came from her being an engineer and working with her hands, but she always was one to make such subtle touches. Always be just a little closer than needed to be. But Korra loved every moment of it.

“This has been really nice, Korra. It’s good to relax for a bit and just have fun.”

“This has been nice,” Korra agrees. Her crooked smile spreads as they continue to play footsies under the table. There was something about Asami that just allowed her to feel safe and as if everything would turn out right.

* * *

“Watch your head,” Korra says as she puts her hand up to block the lower lip of the turtleduck boat’s roof.

“Thank you, Korra.”

Korra slips in after her. As soon as they’re settled, Asami starts driving it towards the middle of the lake. The water is beautiful as it reflects the light of Harmony Tower and the slight rocking of the boat is soothing. Everything about this is so peaceful, something that Korra had been worried that she wouldn’t be able to experience again. Ever since she’d left the compound, her life had been hectic. Conflict after conflict happened and she could do nothing to stop them and even now there were problems. But somehow Asami and her were able to find some peace within the chaos.

“You look really nice tonight. I meant to tell you earlier,” Asami says, her voice drawing Korra out of her thoughts. The boat’s engine is off and they’re settled in the middle of the lake, surrounded by other boats drifting around them in the soft light.

“Thanks.”

Asami leans into Korra, just like she had the first time they’d had a turtleduck date night. Asami plays with the traditional necklace Korra is wearing.

“You didn’t have to dress up, but I’m glad you did.” Her fingers leave the necklace and trace the openings on her shoulder. “I didn’t even think to bring a change of clothes when I left for work this morning.”

Korra’s arm around Asami’s shoulder tightens and she holds her even closer.

“You always look amazing.”

Asami laughs softly and places her hand on Korra’s bicep. She snuggles in closer and closes her eyes.

“Sometimes I wish time could freeze.”

“Yeah?”

Asami sighs softly. “Yeah. I wish we could just stay like this. Where we don’t need to worry and we can just get lost in one another. Where I can hear your voice and hold you close.”

“Well I’m always here for you.”

“I know. But-” Asami lifts her head and leans in to kiss Korra softly. “I can’t just do that when others are always around us.”

The corner of Korra’s lips turn up. “I mean you could… but I’m not so sure people would appreciate it as much as I do.”

Asami’s hand cups Korra’s cheek. “You’re so sweet,” she says sincerely.

“Asami,” Korra starts, her tone serious.

“Yes?”

Korra searches Asami’s eyes for a moment, taking in the peridot color and how they reflect the golden light surrounding them. Her gaze then dips down her slender nose to her soft lips and then back to her eyes.

“I don’t know if this is too soon, but… I, um, I love you,” Korra confesses with hesitancy. She’s known how she’s felt for Asami for a long time now, but saying it aloud brings a whole new weight to everything. She doesn’t care if Asami says it back to her or not, she’s just glad to finally get those words out.

“I love you, too,” Asami returns without missing a beat. “I’ve loved you for a long time,” she  admits.

She smooths her thumb over Korra’s soft cheek, both of them leaning in without knowing. Their lips meet in the middle and Korra lets out a quiet sigh. Everything is forgotten except for the woman in her arms. The woman that she loves and can’t get enough of. The woman that’s her best friend and will always be the one nearest to her.

She knew that this was something that would last. That her love for Asami Sato would never fade. It wasn’t about the soft lighting from Harmony Tower and the moon. It wasn’t about the romantic dinner or boat ride. No it was about the woman she loved so close to her. As long as she could hold Asami in her arms, life would always be right.


End file.
